Christmas Special
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This oneshot has many couples in this special oneshot. I wish you all a great Merry Christmas EVER!


This is my very first oneshot of Link and Zelda. It's a Christmas Special oneshot. I thought about it thanks to the preview of Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword.

I wish to you all a great Happy Christmas Eve and Christmas day.

I don't own any characters from Zelda except one.

**Happy Christmas!**

At the town of Hyrule, it was snowing winter wonderland. The town people where outside dancing, singing, decelerating the town, and others where baking Christmas food and making drink for the day of Christmas Eve.

"Man this is so great!" a young, short blue hair, blue eyed girl cheer. "Look at all these pretty things that the town is putting up for Christmas!" Navi said to her sister.

"Sister please be careful. WE don't want to lose in the crowd alright." a young, long blue hair, deep eyed woman said to her little sister.

"It's alright sis! I won't get lost okay Fi?" Navi said to her older one. Fi couldn't stop sighing at her little sister. Then here comes a young man with deep red hair, brown eyes, and a great cheerful sprit next to the young woman.

"Hey Fi. Sorry we were late." Eve said to her. Fi smiled then kissed his forehead though she had to tiptoe to reach his forehead.

"Don't worry about Eve. Are the others coming?" Fi asked him. Eve nodded his head to her.

"Yeah Link and Leaf already left school. They should be waiting for us at the park." Eve answered. Fi smiled. "Come let's hurry before the festival starts." Eve said to her. Navi and Fi followed the young red hair man.

At the park, a young man with dirty blond hair, deep blue eyes, was with a girl with long blond hair and has light blue eyes. Right next to them was a young male with light red hair, and dark brown eyes was sitting on the bench waiting for his friend and brother to come. "Aw…man we'll never have fun if those three won't show!" Leaf whined.

"Well you shouldn't whine so much. Your brother and the girls should be here soon. Well you be patient?" The male Link said to him. Leaf sighed as he kicks the snow softly.

"I don't understand why he whines so much for his brother and Fi along with her sister to hurry up." Zelda said to Link who is her childhood/boyfriend. Well not yet at least.

"I don't know. I have never figured out about him what's so ever." Link reply. Zelda giggled softly and so did he.

"HEY!" an older male voice screamed. The three turned to the left and saw Eve, Fi, and Navi heading their way. Link waved his hand at them signaling where they are at.

"Hey guys we're glad that you three got here before the festival started." Leaf said to the three.

"Oh come on Leaf…you don't have to be like that." Navi said to him with her soft voice. Leaf gulped. Navi had ways to get the young boys heart open and turned them into softies.

Fi and Eve laughed. "Well I guess we are all here then." Eve said to the gang.

"Looks like it Eve." Link agreed with his friend. Fi nods at her hold Eve's hand. "So how have you been Fi?" the young blond asked her.

"Oh I'm fine. Just had to get myself and Navi ready for the festival." Fi answered. Navi nodded her head with the agreement.

"I'm glad. So what should we do first?" Link asked. Leaf jumped to his feet then screamed for the world to hear.

"Let's go to the games!" he shouted. The five stared at the boy. An anime sweat drop was showing at the side of Leaf. "What?" he asked.

Navi laugh along with the others. "Let's get something to eat first then we will play some games, and then dance at the Light's Tree." Navi said to him.

The gang agreed with Navi's plans.

Once the festival was ready the gang headed to the Food Stand. Link paid for their lunches, Eve grab the trays which contains: Two hot dogs on the bun, a huge pile of fries, four cheeseburgers, and large drinks of Pepsi or Coco Cola.

Once they find a table they could sit at they begin to eat their food. Zelda and Link took the hot dogs their one large Pepsi, Leaf and Navi took the two of the four cheeseburgers and their drink which is Cola, then lastly Fi and Eve took their cheeseburgers and their drink which is Pepsi. The fires are for everyone to share.

"Wow this is really good." Leaf said with his mouth fill of food. Navi closed his mouth hard. "Ow!" he whined.

"Your mouth was full of food." Navi answered. Leaf blushed with embarrassment. The others laughed. Leaf give her a pout on the face. "Hey you were spiting food out of your mouth. I didn't want nasty chewed up food on my burger." she said to him.

Eve sighed as Fi giggled under her breath. "Don't worry my sister can train your brother how to not speak with your mouth filled." she said to him. Eve smiled at her.

"So what are we going to do first?" Zelda asked. Link thought about it for a quick moment.

"Let's go to the rides first." Link answered. Zelda smiled at him.

"That's fine. I'll be heading for the games!" Leaf cheered. Navi sighed sadly at herself. "Come on!" he rushed to the Game Ached. Navi looked at Fi with a looking saying. 'Why do I like him?'

Fi lifted her hands showing. "I'm sorry sister." she said to her. Navi sighed again as she heads off to find Leaf.

"I hope your sister don't do anything to my little brother cause of his behavior." Eve said to her. Fi smiled at her boyfriend's worry face.

"Don't worry I'm sure my little sister will not hurt him. Or his game master title." Fi said as she runs away from Eve. Eve got the idea as he chases her into the shopping area.

Only Link and Zelda were left behind. "Well, do you want to go to the Fearless's Wheel?" Zelda asked him. Link nodded.

"Yeah let's go." then the two headed to the rides.

Leaf and Navi were playing the Clown Blow game where they have to shoot water into their mouths in order to blow up the balloon. It's also a time limit game to see how fast they fill their balloon up with water.

Navi blew hers about 35 seconds as for Leaf he blown his about 36 seconds. He was off by one second. He whines that he lost the game to a girl; however that girl was his girlfriend. Navi pick the prize from the shelf. It was a beautiful knife with the craving of an animal on its handle.

"Man, I always hate this game." Leaf said to her. She patted his shoulder friendly way.

"I know. You just need to practice how to aim better in the mouth without missing a shot." she said to him. Leaf sighed with his head down showing anime rain over his head. She took something out of her pockets and head it to him. "Here take this." she handed the knife.

He took it in his hands. "But Navi this is yours." he said to her. She smiled.

"Will I want you to have it? I know you always collect different knives when you were young. So I thought you would like that Bat knife for your collection." she explained to him.

He look at the knife then back at her with smile. "Thank you. Navi." he said to her then kissed her cheek gently. She giggled.

"Come on let's see what other games are and maybe find the one that you could beat." Navi said to him.

Leaf nodded at the two headed to a different game to try out.

Eve and Fi look at the jewels that the festival have brought out for the people to see or buy. Fi was a huge fan of jewels even a pretty light sapphire color that matches with her eyes and hair.

"Man, these jewels are really beautiful." she said to him. Eve smiled.

"Yeah but I see more beauty in you. Than any other stones, gems, or jewels ever in this whole big world." Eve said.

Fi smiled and peck at his lips for a quick minute. "Thanks Eve. I really appreciated that." she said softly to him. Eve smiled.

As they continued to walk around the Jewel Shop, Eve spotted a pretty light sapphire necklace which was covered with pretty different gems around the chain. He thought about finding her a necklace that would fit her light sapphire earrings that her grandmother give her for last Christmas.

"Hey Fi," he spoke. "I'm going to check out something around the jewel stage over. So you go ahead and look around those glass figures over on your left okay." he said to her.

She wondered why he wants her away from him. She simply nod then turned to the other direction. "Alright now let's take that necklace." he said to himself.

"Excuse me?" he asked the old man that was next to the necklace stand. "How much would that cost?" Eve pointed at the necklace. The old man smiled he lifted the necklace.

"This one lad?" he asked. Eve nodded to him. "Will this is about a thousand dollars." he answered. Eve look at him with shock. How could that necklace be so damn expense?

"Really? That much?" he asked the old man.

"I'm sorry lad." the old man apologized to him. Eve look down at the ground. "However," Eve looked at the old man. "I would discount this necklace about 90% off if you can help me with the stand?" Did that man offer him a job?

"I'll do anything sir. For my girlfriend Fi." Eve said to him. The old man smiled.

"I see. Is she that important to you lad?" he asked Eve. The boy nodded to him.

"More than everything in the whole world. Except my little brother." Eve answered.

"That is really good to have someone you care about in your heart. That is the greatest gift to ever have in your lifetime even now." the old man said to him.

Eve nodded. "I guess your wife. She…" he tried to say without hurting his feelings.

"Yes, she had moved on in heaven where her spirit lived in peace. I was upset when she passed away, however when I look at other couples in the festival I see many happy faces all over. Even around me. Their happy faces bring happiness in my old heart." he shared his story.

Eve smiled at him. "I'm sorry sir." he said to him.

The old man smiled. "Don't be. Just remember one thing. The greatest gift you could ever give to a woman. Is your love. Don't ever forget that." the old man said to him.

Eve nodded.

With Fi near by the stand of where the jewels were supposed to be she begin to look around until. "Hey!" a voice shouted.

"Me?" Fi pointed at herself.

"Yes, are you a dancer?" the woman asked her. Fi nodded to her. "Well, we needed a dancer since our last one is sick and can't get here in time. So I was wondering if you could dance for the Christmas song?" the woman asked.

Fi wondered why she would want her to dance for her. "How much do you want?" Fi asked. The woman look confused. "Money?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry about that dear. It doesn't cost much. I'll give you 200 hundred dollars." she offered her. Fi looked at her then to the new crowd that were going to sit and watch the show.

"Alright I'll do it." she said with a smile. The woman squealed with happiness.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the Dancer Fi. Who will perform the Christmas Song called: The Snow Light! Give her your attention and welcome her with a round of applies!" the woman cheered to the crowd.

The crowd clasp their hands all together. As the curtains begins to move, Eve with the gift bag in his hand was looking for Fi. "Fi! Where are you?" he shouted for her.

Then he stopped to see a lively maiden dress in light blue and purple cape around her neck, dark blue green leggings, purple high hails, and wearing a purple dress that goes over about her knees,

Eve was shock to see her like that. "Wow…" he mouth dropped.

As the music begins to play Fi took her stand. She twirled, dance gracefully, and begin to spin around the stage like a ballerina. She even sing some parts of the music as she dances.

Her cape flow with her arms as she twirled around on one foot. Eve look at her with a surprise look on his face. She was dancing like an angel. At the end of the music she stopped.

The crowd cheered while clapping their hands. Eve even joined with them. Fi looked to see him with the crowd. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Wow I can't believe that you could dance like that." Eve said to her.

"Will, I was worried if I miss up the dance. I would not give the people the greatest gift that they could ever have." Fi said to him.

He kissed her cheek. "Here I thought you would want this." he handed the gift bag. She looked at him then back at the bag. She opened it to see something with beauty.

She pulled the necklace out of the bag. "OH my… how did you get this?" she asked him.

"I have my ways." he answered. He put it on around her neck. "I hope this will fit for these." he pointed the earrings. "I hope you enjoy it." Eve said to him.

Fi smiled. "I will thank you." They kissed as they continue the walk together.

The last couple are Link and Zelda. They were riding the Fearless Wheel, taking the sights, and watching the fireworks going off into the skies. "Wow this is really beautiful." Zelda said to him.

Link nodded to her. When he looks at her he see noting but beauty. He and she are known as boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time. But the one thing he didn't have the courage to do.

The kiss.

He was afraid of kissing her. When he was little he gets bullied by Groose who was always picking on him when ever he hangs around with Zelda. He tells Link that he wouldn't be the best kisser.

No matter how hard Zelda tells him that he shouldn't listen to what Groose said to him. However, Groose was right he couldn't kiss a pair of lips without messing up.

"Link?" Zelda speak to him while waving her hand at him.

"Huh? Oh sorry Zelda I was just thinking about something." Link said to her.

"It's okay Link." Zelda reply to him. "Link do you want to try it?" she asked him.

"Huh? What did you say?" he asked her.

"The kiss. Do you want to try it?" she asked him again. Link looked at her nervously. "I know it is scary at first but I believe you can do it." she encourage him.

"Alright. We'll try it." he said to her. Zelda smiled.

The two turned to each other, begin to lean into each other's lips. Everything was doing well until- the Fearless Wheel stop. Shaking the cage protector a little. The two hold each other. "Wow that was close." Zelda said to him.

He nodded to her. "Yeah, I hate it when it does that." Link said to her. She agreed with him. Once the ride was done the two left the Fearless Wheel.

Zelda was upset that the Fearless Wheel made them stop before they could kiss. Link was now worried even more. Zelda notices Link's silence treatment. "Link are you okay?" she asked him.

Link turned and nodded to her. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's meet with the others before the true fireworks starts." Link said to her. Zelda nodded to him.

Once the couple found the others Link when to get them some pizza for them to eat. Zelda was talking to Fi. "So where did you get that?" Zelda pointed at the necklace.

"Eve got it for me it was really sweet of him to get it for me." Fi answered. Zelda nodded to her. "So how are your time with Link at the Fearless Wheel?"

"Well, it was fine." she answered. Fi look at her with a look saying 'what else did you do'. "Hey don't look at me like that Fi." Zelda said to her.

"You haven't told me the rest of the story Zelda. Did you and Link do it?" Fi asked.

Zelda looked down at her pizza. "We wanted to try it but it kind a messed up." Zelda answered.

Fi looked at her then Link who was talking to Eve. "Don't worry I'm sure I'm the next time you guys want to do. Will be soon then later." Fi reassured her.

Zelda nodded to her. 'Maybe it will be sooner than I think.' she thought herself.

After eating they took a sit of the stage where the people were beginning to light the fireworks. "Alright I can't wait for them to start off!" Leaf cheered.

"Don't push yourself Leaf." Navi said to him.

Fi and Eve looked at each other before laughing under their breath. Link and Zelda cuddle with each others arms.

"Look here it goes." Eve said to them.

The first fireworks begins to shot to the skies. It was showing shapes of Christmas and the rest where colors. "Wow that is so cool!" Leaf said. Navi nodded.

Fi and Eve agreed. Link and Zelda smiled as they enjoyed their company as will. As Zelda look up to see something that made her gasp. Link looked at her when she did that.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She pointed up to see mistletoe on top of them. Link panic when he saw that. "Zelda…"

"Well its part of the tradition. Do you want to do it?" she asked him.

Link down at her then said. "Yes, let's do it." he answered.

They took each other hands, lean close to each other, then…

"KISS"

The first kiss was long, sweet, gentle, and fresh. Link and Zelda let go of each other with blush marks. "Wow…that was…" Link tried to say to her.

"Awesome." Zelda finished with a smile on her face. Link and Zelda smiled while giggling under their breath.

For this Christmas was the greatest one ever.

**I hope you like it. Merry Christmas to all of you!**


End file.
